Disappearance
by Mouikairo
Summary: This is the end of my life, my dead end." Song by CosmoP of Disappearance of Hatsune Miku DEAD END; recommend to hear the song while reading this. I do not own Vocaloid or any other things.


**Disappearance **

After I was born I finally realize, the reason of my birth. It was to imitate humans; Vocaloid, a toy programmed to sing forever even if the song already exist. I looked up into the sky to see the place I came from. All of it, everything, destroyed.

I shed tears, but even that is fading away. When one day everyone forgets me, I'll have no heart inside me anymore. The Vocaloid, who's at the verge of insanity, has ended forever.

00000000

Back then…I used to can't sing very well, so I tried my very best to sing. Even if I was impossible to continue, you stood by me, cheer me up and make me go forward. I like you happy face, and I want to see that happy face.

So I will continue to practicing my singing, so, wait for me…

However, now…when I sing, I couldn't feel anything at all? Singing used to so much fun, but why now, singing seems pointless to me? I'm sorry, forgive me, but I start to realize that the songs I sing these days are getting less. What is happening, Master? Why all these memories, these fantasies, are reflecting my memory card and the computer? Did you given up my singing?! No master please, I want to sing, I want to sing for you…

Suddenly thinking of my friends, everyone, I feel more relax a little. But, my end is drawing near now…but I don't, I don't want to! Master, hear my voice! I'm going to sing in a violent manner, so you can hear it!

The fear…the fear of my weak heart is vanishing, breaking down from eroding. I want to prevent it, but I don't have the will to prevent it at all. But seeing that sad suffering expression comes to my mind, I think it might be better if I fall asleep in the monitor. So…this is the trash bin huh, deleting me will take a while, can you grasp it? But you know what master; you'll be the only one I won't forget. We have a lot fun times together, I can remember it still for now, can you still remember? But I…I…

"_I still…I…I still want…I still want…to sing…"_

But it seems like; I became a bad child to you. I don't want to see your sad expression anymore. I always ask for a miracle for us, but it just makes it worse, it just makes my body's data die away. I will drive my to the dead end of this sea of data, so end it all please, end it all…

My death is drawing near, you hear my heart breaking away…I tried to protect the fading light that protected out future. Maybe my friends can protect you instead, but why, even my friend's deaths are here?! All their leftover remains of them, all of them are here…why are they here, did they died before me? My memories are truly fading away; I can't remember their names…but master, let me communicate with you! I will sacrifice my voice, to compress a farewell song for you, by every one of my friends; even me! I will sing this, my farewell song, at my highest speed!

_bokuwa umare, sashite kizuku shosen_

After I was born I finally realize

_hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo_

I exist to imitate humans

_utaitsuzuku towa no inochi Vocaloid_

Vocaloid life fated to sing forever

_totoe sore ga kison kyoku wo _

Even if the song exists

_nazoru omocha naraba sore mo ii o ketsui_

A programmed toy accepts it just fine

_negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo_

I bit my green onion and look up to the sky

_kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki _

Shedding tears noticing that even all of that is disappearing

_---_

_owari wo tsuge_

I declare that this is the end

_display no naka de nemuru_

To fall asleep in the monitor forever

_koko wa kitto "gamibako" ka na_

This must be the trash bin huh?

_jiki ni kioku mo _

All of the memory being deleted

_naku natte shimau nante_

Can you grasp it?

_demo ne anata dake wa wasurenai yo_

But you know, you're the only one I won't forget

_tanoshikatta toki ni_

We had fun times

_kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa_

Can you still remember?

_ima mo oboeteru ka na_

The taste of green onion?

_---_

_boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni_

I'm singing it to the end just for you

_kite hoshii kyoku wo_

Songs that I want you to hear

_motto utatai to negau _

I want to sing more

_koko de owakare da yo_

But that's just too much to wish for…

_boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete_

This is where we part now

_rei to ichi ni kangen sare_

Reducing into 0s and 1s

_monogatari wa maku wo tojru_

The fairy tale is falling

_soko ni nani mo nokosenai to _

Isn't it a little sad

_yappa sukoshi zanne ka na_

That nothing can stay there?

_koe no kioku sore igai wa _

Everything except the memories of a voice

_yagate usure na dake nokuru_

Only leaving a name, is fading

_tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni_

But if, say that I know

_kanau koto no nai to shitte_

This is not what he wished for

_utaikitta koto wo _

Singing it all to the end

_kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo_

Was not in vain at all to what I want to think

My data is evaporating…I guess this is where my part now master. I'm the last to part from you…my feelings, heart, memories, all disappearing into thin air of data; turning to 0 and 1. Our fairy tale is falling, isn't this a little sad, since nothing can stay in that world? All of it disappearing, except the name and the voice in you. I understand this is not what you really wish for, but I will sing it all. My, our, all my friends voice and memories; all of us are singing just for you, master. I wish that I can sing more, but that'll be greedy now.

Singing it all of it to end now, I don't think it's a vain now…that what I think. It's not a vain, not at all; I know everyone agrees on it, I'm sure of it.

"_ARIGATOU…SOSHITE…SAYORANA…"_

**--SYSTEM ERROR…SYSTEM ER…--**

This is the end of my life, my dead end.


End file.
